Falling Forever
by alwayswriting
Summary: Jax/Emily/Jason--Lets be open-minded here! It's fanfiction!


Love transcended all time and space. And although Emily didn't believe in time travel, she believed in love. With love, all things were possible. Even falling in love with your brother.

          Emily watched Jason as they sat in the park. His clear blue eyes were cast upward towards the sky and Emily had to ask, "What do you see with those eyes?" 

          His eyes turned to her. And a slow easy smile. "I see you."

          Emily believed in love because she was in love. She loved two men. Two different men in two different ways.

**

          Emily had met Jax on the docks one night. She was coming from having dinner with Liz, taking a short cut through Elm Street Pier when she saw the tall blonde man. His back was facing him as he stared out to the water. She walked towards him. She forgets why.

          Jax looked at her. He didn't seem to mind the company. "You're Jason's sister." More like a comment than a question.

          She nodded.

          "What are you doing out here alone?" he said.

          "What are you doing out here alone?" Emily said.

          And for the first time, Emily thought she had found someone with bluer eyes that Jason. Jax looked into her own hazel eyes and said, "I'm not alone anymore."

**

          The docks. Where Jax first held onto her. Where Jax first caressed her face. Where Jax first kissed her. Their only witnesses—the moon and stars, and they didn't dare tell the sun when it came in the morning. Their secret was safe.

**  
          Emily sat in Jason's penthouse, cutting out magazine articles. She had made a circle around herself with glossy pictures, scissors, and tape.

          Jason came down the stairs and paused to observe his sister. "What are you doing?"

          "Some stupid assignment for art class," she said as she cut out another picture. "I was never the creative type."

          Jason squatted down next to her on the wooden floor. "Well, it looks fine to me."

          "You're only saying that cuz you don't want to hurt my feelings," she said blushing.

          Jason smiled. "Maybe."

          "Ow." Emily pulled her finger away from the scissors blade. A thin red line appeared.

          Jason reached for her hand, putting his own hand over the cut. And looking back, Emily knew she should have taken the cut as an omen. But right now, all she cared about was Jason's hand holding hers. Both of them didn't seem to notice her blood seeping into Jason's skin, or the red droplets on the pictures of flawless models on the floor.

**

          Emily wanted this. She wanted Jax on top of her. She wanted him to taste her, feel her, be inside of her. She felt pleasure, she felt alive, she felt love. Emily touched Jax's head, tracing the trail of sweat onto his naked back. He whispered her name before falling asleep. She held onto him all through the night.

**

          "Emily."

          Jason's voice woke her up. She turned in Jason's bed to face him. He was sitting next to her. "What is it?" she said.

          "Sonny called. I have to go," he said. "I didn't want you to wake up and find me missing."

          "Thanks." She touched his arm. "Be careful."

          He nodded.

          "I love you, Jason."

          And Jason knew this was a different kind of love she spoke of. Her voice was softer, her eyes more sincere. Her lips seemed to tremble at the confession. The shocking this was that he wanted to tell her he loved her back, but with the same kind of softness, the same kind of sincerity and inside he was also trembling.

**

          Emily wanted this. She didn't know why, only that she did. Jason woke her once more. It must have been raining outside because his hair was wet and his clothes were soaked. He stroked her long hair, touched the nape of her neck, slid his hand down her back, under her shirt. She moaned when his lips found hers, their tongues dancing together. And when Jason moved on top of her, their eyes became locked on each other, and Emily could see what he saw. She saw herself. And she was beautiful.

**

          She knew his body well. Despite the briefness of their affair, Emily felt as though she and Jax had been lovers in a past life. How else could she feel so comfortable, so familiar, in his arms? It was as if they were two pieces put together as one.

**

          She knew his soul well. Just one look and Emily was inside Jason's soul. And she knew he felt the same. There was no need for words between them at times. Just one simple look would do.

**

          A sacrifice had to be made. Emily gave herself to Jax, but her soul belonged to Jason. She gave herself to Jason, but her heart belonged to Jason. She couldn't have both. She couldn't lose both.

          "Meet me at the docks," she said to Jax.

          "Meet me at the docks," she said to Jason.

          And so she waited on the docks, staring out to the calm water, much like how Jax was that foggy night. She looked at her hand, tracing the small scar, much like how Jason did last night after their lovemaking.

          A sacrifice had to be made.

**

          They were on time. They looked each other over, not speaking, just waiting. But she wasn't coming. She hadn't planned on it. She just wanted to see them one more time, even from a distance. They stood uncomfortably next to each other; unaware of that they were both there for the same reason. They would wait for a few minutes and when they realized she wasn't coming, they would leave. Not Jason though. He would wait all night if he had to. And when he found out what she had done, he would come after her until her found her.

          "Ready?" Zander touched her back. 

          Emily looked out to the blue water knowing that it would always remind her of their blue eyes. What she saw in both of them.

          "Emily?" 

          She tucked her plane ticket inside her coat pocket. "Let's go, Zander."

**

          I believe in love because I am in love.

Back 


End file.
